


Living Memory

by SassyEverlarking



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEverlarking/pseuds/SassyEverlarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a memory come to life before his very eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the prompt 'The Hunger Games, Peeta/Katniss, The First Day of Kindergarden' on comment_fic on LJ. This is the first time I've posted it anywhere other than LJ.

Peeta’s heart nearly stops the first time he sees her on that first day of school. Red plaid dress, two braids instead of one… He can hear his father’s words washing over him, a coal miner’s daughter…

“Papa!”

He blinks, brought back to the present by the call of excitement. The little girl, with her red plaid dress and two braids, is bouncing before him merrily. A living memory, only altered the slightest bit by the gleeful blue eyes staring up at him. A baker’s daughter…

“Do you like my dress?” She asks when she realizes she finally has his undivided attention, twisting in place to better show it off.

Peeta kneels down, hiding the pained wince from his daughter’s ever watchful gaze. “Oh sweetie, I love your dress.” 

Her grin in response makes his heart flutter. Only one other girl has ever had this effect on him.

“Mama said you would.”

Peeta glances past his daughter then, gaze falling on said mama. She’s watching him knowingly, the ghost of a smirk playing at her lips. 

“Of course she did.”

“She said all the boys would love it.” 

He blinks at the remark, staring incredulously as the smirk on Katniss’ face grows more pronounced. Peeta returns his attention to his little girl to find her watching him expectantly.

“I’m sure everyone will love it.” He tries not to let any of the sudden anxiety he is feeling slip into his tone. It seems to work because his daughter giggles, dancing away from him and back to her mother. Katniss holds open the front door to the bakery, the cheery bell hanging over it ringing, and tells their little girl to play outside for a few moments. That she’ll be taking her off for her first day of school soon.

Peeta stands and waits until it is just the two of them.

“All the boys?!” He asks, the incredulity from before hanging off the three simple words.

She shrugs with faux nonchalance. “I’ve heard that look draws attention…”

“She’s five, Katniss.”

Mischief sparkles in those grey eyes. “Yeah, well…you never know what effect five year olds can have… And if history’s anything to go on…” With that, she slides out the door. 

Peeta is left standing alone, thinking how little girls in red plaid dresses and two braids will really be the end of him one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say I REALLY love writing Daddy!Peeta?! Absolutely adore it.
> 
> ~Pip


End file.
